Purpose of a Draconic soul
by Angel's demonic shadow 26
Summary: Warning: r63 Alduin, Possible lemons, suggestive terms/content, and swearing will be present. The Dragonborn has began to question his purpose for living and Alduin takes the opportunity to fufill a strong desire. But, Did she actually satisfy more than just her own desires in the end.


_What is the purpose to dancing to this cycle of life and death, if you have no reason to dance?_

_..._

_I want to have purpose, otherwise I might as well not dance At all..._

_~Kyriku_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"Why do you still fight!" Roared Alduin. She rammed the argonian back into the ground with ruthless force. 'Why... Why dose he still fight, why can't he just submit' she thought.

The argonian stood up, dents were visible in his ebony armor, he breathed heavily. "By the Nine! Just stay down!" she roared again. She breathed fire at him, he blocked it with his shield. "What is it, what is giving you this strong will to fight such a futile effort!?" She questioned.

The answer he gave her shocked her. He weakly smiled, "I... Honestly don't know myself...". "W-What!?... How can you be fighting for no purpose, this's is why I don't understand nor like you joor, you all fight before even knowing why" she exclaimed. "Maybe... That's why I was fighting to begin with" Kyriku replied bluntly. He picked himself up slowly, his muscles begging to give. But he wouldn't stop, not until he finally knows why he was even born. "I'm not fighting because I want to be a hero, I'm not fighting because of some goddamn prophecy, I'm not even fighting for the sake of killing you and preventing the end of times" he said.

Alduin was taken aback by his statment, he continued his rant, "... The reason I fight, is because I want reason to exist... I fight because I constantly ask myself the question on exactly who in the fuck am I and why the hell I even exist on this godsforsaken world full of war and sin", his voice was full of sorrow and venomous spite. Her heart felt the pain emmitted from each word spoken by him. "... What the hell will killing you do anyway? It's not like it will fill that eternal feeling of emptiness in my soul" he mourned.

Kyriku then started to praise her, "Even you, the dragon that started this mess, have a true reason to exist... The only reason people cheer me on right now is because I have the ability to kill you... Once I'm done with that, and knowing how much of a hell Tamriel has become, they'll just go back to being the ungreatful sinners they are..." He stated.

Alduin knew this was the truth. Tamriel is completely different now, it has changed while she was gone. The Talmor killing men, women, and even children just because they had faith in Talos. The vampire king's cruel attempts to block out the sun by using his own daughter as a weapon. The civil war between the stormcloaks and the empire. Then the most noticeable thing was Miraak and his uprising in Solstheim, She growled at the thought of that traitor.

She looked into his eyes. she did not see the soul of a Dragonborn, but a soul of Dovah that is desperatly clinging to the will for the desire to live. Over the course of her constant dueling with the dragonborn, she began to fancy him by how he showed his burning strength and undying determination of honor, she started to liked that his Draconic side was showing more as they encountered eachother more. But now seeing that side of him losing its desire to exist made her feel pity and sorrow for it. The Dovah in him was close to breaking, and she didn't want that.

She thought about what she could do until somthing in her mind clicked. She thought of an idea, It seemed crazy but it was at least something. 'If my father was able to do it, what's to say I can't?' She thought. She approached Kyriku, he saw this and he lifted his sword defensivly. She swatted the blade out of his hand with her tail and lightly head butted him into the ground. She then placed herself over him and pinned him there.

she looked down upon the argonian, shock in his eyes. She kneeled her head down and spoke into his ear. "_Laas-orkiindah_" she wispered. Kyriku then started to feel an odd feeling go over his entire body. It felt like it was changing. He then saw his body becoming slowly engulfed in a white light. He wondered on what was happening to him. He then became enveloped in said light and blacked out.

A gentle female voice was heard, "Zu'u lokaal hi. .. dovahkiin".

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

His eyes started to open. He felt... Bigger? He looked around, he was no longer in the same grassy feild of Sovngarde he found himself in a strange cave. He looked at the entrance to see it snowing, it seems he is back in skyrim. He looked down and was in shock, Alduin was their laying on top of him sleeping, she had herself Embracing him, mostly with her wings. Her Draconic purrs were well heard. But he also noticed another thing, he looked over his form, he was bigger, had scales, and noticed he had wings... He was now a dragon. He just layed there in pure shock and awe. He continued looking at his new futures, he was a Light gray dragon with a cream underside and was just about the same size as Alduin.

Alduin opened her eyes and yawned cutely. "Pruzah feyl, Dovahkiin~, or sould. I say, Kyriku" she said. "What the hell did you do" he asked in worry. "I did what I should have done from the start... your mine now". "Hey! You can't just act like and change me as if I'm your property" he exclaimed. "I must disagree with you, for if it weren't for me, you would be dead" she replied.

Kyriku didn't look amused, "Besides, wernt you the one that wanted purpose" Alduin asked. "Well... Yea I... Wait that's beside the point right now, what did you do to me exactly" he exclaimed. Alduin huffed, "I... I did something you would call a gamble, Years back, my father was said to have used an ability to change the form of a dragonborn into a pure blooded dovah so he could take control of his body and speak through him... And I made a choice to do the same to you and change your form using an experimental shout I created based on that ability".

"so... Are you implying that you genetically mutated me into a dragon?" Kyriku asked. "Well... Yes, if you wish to put it bluntly like that" she exclaimed. "Why? Why do that to me" he asked. Alduin looked away from him, red seemed to become visible on her face. "lets just say... I've had some time for thinking after each of our encounters... And... I may have had some new thoughts about you... And that I've started to "see" you as something different to what I first thought of you as" she timidly said. "Oh my, is Alduin the world eater blushing and saying she "likes" me~" Kyriku noted. "S-shut up! I can still kill you right now you know" she argued, her face lighting up with more of the scarlet color.

Kyriku started to chuckle. She buried her muzzle into his chest to hide her embarrassed face, "You're a idiotic dov, but at least your my idiotic dov now" she stated. "Hahaha... Wait, what!?" Kyriku exclaimed. "You do know when a Female dov has a desire, they strive for it until it's theirs", She noted.

Kyriku gave a look of comical grieve, "Damn... Even as a dragon, the women get more power over me". Alduin gave off a Draconic purr, "When I said you're mine now, I ment it... Don't think for a second that I will let you change back into a joor or escape my desire for you".

"so... Weather I choose to accept it or not, Your forcing me anyway" He asked. The dragoness gave a firm nod in reply. "oh, joy" he said bluntly. "Now ,don't go off thinking like that", Alduin said.

She nuzzled him lovingly, her touch felt strage yet amazing. Kyriku thought on his now current situation. What will happen from here, there's no way she'll let him go now that he's her eternal claim. He sighed, he then looked down upon the nuzzling dragoness. He never put thought into it before, but Alduin looked beautiful in terms of a dragoness. Her ebony black scales shined in the light, her body shape now seemed oddly appealing, and her Blunt, feisty, gentle, kinky attitude made his thoughts go all over the place now.

She looked at him, her eyes didn't give him the feeling of dread like they did when he was still mortal, they now give of I beautiful shine of saisfying Joy and a desire for happiness. He now begins to take notice that alduins shout might have done more than change his form, it seemed to have also changed the way he thinks.

what he now thought as a cold heartless monster was now being viewed by him as the most beautiful child Akatosh has ever had.

He felt himself instinctivly nuzzling Alduin back with care, giving off a similar Draconic purr to what she has been emitting. He felt sleepy, he closed his eyes feeling the Black dragoness ontop of him breathing gently. Maybe this might be something better than what he initially thought...

**A/N Ok, before any people start thinking about how crazy the idea of a dragonborn turned dragon is and start throwing tomatoes, let me explain. I had a theory when playing skyrim. Due to how a dragonborn being born with a soul of a dragon, and due to how powerful a Dovah's Magic can be, it could actually be possible for a dragonborn to turn into a dragon. if not, then at least add the fact that Alduin is the child of Akatosh, and if you've played/seen previous installments then you know damn well that Akatosh is capable of somthing like this. That is all. Follow and reveiw at your own concent and I'll see you next chapter, at Godspeed.**


End file.
